Reasons
by True Goddess
Summary: Leo and Nico got into a fight and Leo tells Nico the reasons he loves him. ( Valdangelo fic don't like don't read)


**This is why I can't read anymore Valdangelo fics, I'll admit I have a problem. Review if you like it and tell me if I should write more about them, I'm thinking about writing a short story about Nico and Leo. Please don't hesitate and review!**

* * *

**Leo**

Sometimes being with Nico can be so easy it's like breathing. It comes naturally, and if you try to change the pattern it will just fall right back into place. But other days it can be so infuriating, trying to figure him out is like trying to get into Fort Knox. I try so hard to read Nico but it's like I'm trying to read a book, I'm too dyslexic to even attempt it. Today was one of those days, Nico was in one of his moods again, and I was being very careful around him. "Hey Nico." I said happily while I saw him walk into the forge. "Must you be so loud Leo?" He scolded before sitting down, I frowned a little and continued tinkering with some metals. "So what's up? Do you need anything or are you just trying to look distracting?" I said with a wink, instead of his usual reaction like his adorable blush his frown only deepened.

"Shut up Leo, I'm in no mood for your empty compliments." That made me mad, but I shrugged it off not wanting to let his bad mood get to me. "Aw come on Niki don't be so grumpy, and you know I mean my compliments, your sexy." I said with another wink but instead his face turned red from anger. "Just stop it Leo!" I was a little shocked by his reaction, I didn't understand what I was doing wrong. I felt my face fall and he took in deep breaths looking a little guilty. "I'm sorry Leo." I felt my frown deepen and I looked at him in anger and confusion. "Why do you always push me away Nico? I love you, but I've never heard you say it once! Sometimes I don't even know why I deal with you!" I yelled at him before throwing down my project ( and mentally wincing) standing up now at eye-level with Nico.

I saw a flash of sadness cross on his face, but just as soon as it was there it was gone like his stony expression never faltered. "Neither do I Leo, we both know I'm not capable of love. Why do you even try?" He said keeping his voice even, though I could see it in his eyes he wanted to cry. I felt awful for what I said, I tried to follow him out but he pushed me back. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The ground opened up in front of me and I almost fell into the pit. Nico's face paled at what he almost did and he shadowed traveled somewhere far away. I sighed and sat on the ground right outside of the forge pulling my knees to my chest. "What have I done." I groaned.

I waited until after dinner before going to the Hades cabin, I knocked on the door and Nico didn't answer but I knew he was there. I opened the door and found him on his bed, his hands were in his head and he was crying quietly. It felt like my heart shattered watching him cry, I sat next to him and put me arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer to me. He put his head on my shoulder and looked up at me his dark brown eyes now red from crying. "Why are you here Leo?" He asked quietly, his voice soft like he wasn't capable of speaking any louder. "I'm sorry me amor, you know I didn't mean it." Nico smiled, a small smile. "I know Leo." But there was a faintness of doubt in his voice, and it was something I just couldn't shake off.

That night once I was back in my cabin I wrote down every single reason I was in love with Nico. The next day I found him alone in his cabin with the same distant expression on his face. "Hey Nico!" I said happily, he waved and smiled halfheartedly. I sat down on the bed next to him and he held his head down letting his hair fall into his face. "Leo... why do you put up with me?" I looked up surprised and then smiled. "Because Nico, I love you." He blushed and then looked at me seriously in the eyes. "Why do you love me Leo? Can you even think of a reason why?" I smiled, he didn't know how prepared I was for the question. I took his hand and put my other hand under his chin forcing him to look me in the eye, I smiled at his blush. "There are many reasons why I love you Nico. I love the way that you loved your sister proving that you are capable of love and being loved. I love the way you never give up, no matter how impossible the task may seem. I love the way your eyes seem to hold so much depth and sadness that they shouldn't be holding. I love the old air you have around you that makes me feel like you're so much older than me, yet it comforts me at the same time. I love your blush, because I know that I'm the one that makes it appear on your face half the time. I love your smile, because it always seems to light up the room. I love your strength, because so many people couldn't go through half the things you've been through. Most of all Nico, I love you for simply being you. Because nothing in this world can be better."

Nico's eyes widened and a rare smile appeared on his face. One of those smiles that made my insides melt like the fire I always seem to start. He leaned in and kissed my lips gently. "I know I can be difficult Leo, but don't you ever give up on me." I smiled and kissed him again, savoring the feeling of his cool lips against my own. " Never, as long as your promise not to leave me." A blush spread across his cheeks and he leaned in towards me his lips grazing my ear. "I couldn't possibly leave you Leo Valdez... Because I'm in love with you." The words raised chills on my arms, it was either that or his lips so close to me. But either way I felt a warmness filling my heart, because I knew that Nico loved me too.


End file.
